fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Masamune/Abilities
Techniques/Magic Sengoku Basara Sword Skills *Jet-X: Cross slashes forward with his six swords *Death Fang: Juggles the enemies in front of him with three swords *Magnum Step: Thrusts forward with three swords *Phantom Drive: Does a horizontal sweep with his sword, then leaps and slams the ground causing an electrical shockwave that goes forward *Crazy Storm: Slashes multiple times with four swords (two in each hand) then ending with a cross sweep *Hell Dragon: Charges a ball of energy on his sword then unleases it forward *Crazy Stream: Upgrade of Crazy Storm but with six swords *Testament: Concentrates all of his energy into one sword for a powerful strike and send wave forward to make them knockback if they didn't receive damage from his sword attack. With the right timing, it becomes a one hit kill. Shaman King Amidamaru Skills Amidamaru is the main spirit that Masamune uses for the techniques and is usually flying around in his spirit ball mode near Masamune's head with the Spirit of Earth as well. *'Amida-Ryū: Shinkū Budda Giri' Amida-Style: Vacuum Buddha Slash): The signature technique developed by Amidamaru when he was still alive. Its principal use is to strike at adversaries beyond the range of his sword. Essentially, it breaks the air with a slash and forces out a powerful shockwave at the adversary. The name of this technique was changed to "Celestial Slash" in the English Anime, possibly to avoid religious implications. *'Amida-Ryū: Gokōjin ' Amida-Style: Halo Blade): Amidamaru's most revolutionary technique. It is a dual-sword battō-jutsu technique executed from his unique and legendary fighting stance, called Tathagata. During execution, both swords are unsheathed at incredible speed at dead-range of the adversary, unleashing a strike with enough power to bust an adversary to shreds. Oversoul *''Amida-Style: Vacuum Buddha Slash''): Amidamaru's signature technique developed when he was still alive. Its principal use is to strike at adversaries outside of his sword's range. Essentially, it breaks the air with a slash and forces out a powerful shockwave at the adversary. * Amida-Style: Halo Blade): Amidamaru's most revolutionary technique. It is a dual-sword battō-jutsu technique executed from his unique and legendary fighting stance, called Tathagata. During execution, both swords are unsheathed at incredible speed at dead-range of the adversary, unleashing a strike with enough power to bust an adversary to shreds. Since then this technique has been modified for use in Over Soul mode; instead using the spiritual power of the Over Soul to cut the enemy to pieces in one swift sword-draw *'Amidamaru Shield:' Basically a form of Over Soul manipulation,Yoh forms a large shield out of Amidamaru's samurai armor (the shoulder guards and, for V.2, the arm guard as well). Also, in V.2 of this Over Soul, Amidamaru has the capability of doing this attack on his own to protect weak spots. Spirt of Earth *The spirt of earth is usually in his spirit ball mode with Amidamaru in his spirit ball mode but usually likes to sleep residing in the dark green magatama around Masamune's neck. *Being a spirit of earth he can control gravitational fields even in his spirit ball and act like an automatic defense for Masamune *When summoned to its full form, he is either Oversouled into the magatama to give Masamune slight control over gravity and earth, or as an armor, or just left to cause damage due to his huge size and power *Spirit of Earth can make rocks float due to gravity control to use as shields *Gravity Bands: Using the spirit's of Earth's gravity powers Masamune is always wearing pieces of earth wrapped around his wrists and ankles (Think DBZ training Goku against x# of times increased gravity) *He can only affect the gravity around himself, so he can make it look like he's floating in the air similar to his spirits, when in battle he can alter his weight as well to make attacks more 'heavier' and avoid attacks by becoming lighter. Naruto *Same abilities as Obito's Sharingan. Sprite Summon/Transformation *'Grand Summoning: Hyaku Yagyo' (Night Parade of 100 demons: Turns the sprite summons into a variety of demons from japanese lore) *'Grand Summoning: Teikoku no Senshi' (Imperial Warriors: Turns Sprite summons into Japanese greatest warriors) Master Soul Masamune concentrates and summons a large spectral fully armored samurai Yagyuu standing on two feet. It follows Masamune's movements and can even pick him up to follow verbal commands. Being a spectral it is rather hard to damage even with the armor. *Titan Chasm: Taking its sword Yagyuu slams its sword into the ground as the earth pops out and creates a large break in the earth *Spectral Blast: Yagyuu seems to take in a deep breath before letting out an ear splitting roar releasing thousand of spirits in a concentrated blast *Great Shogun Castle: Yagyuu puts his hands together and summons a grand Japanese castle to act like a barrier Master Armarment Similar to how Amidamaru's shoulder protectors appear to defend when Masamune combines Amidamaru with harusame and Futunomitama no Turugi, Yagyuu acts similar only not only does the armor enhance Masamune's own but Yagyuu's arms can act like an extension of Masamune to defend and attack as well and even hold its own blade in one of its hands. Master Soul Weapon Yagyuu is compressed into a glowing katana like his other swords but the power of his master soul radiates from it and is just as destructive if not more if Yagyuu was standing behind Masamune. Rising Sun: Soul Sacrifice: Combinations Masamune has one combination that is a last resort as this using it nearly expels all of his energy and concentration on performing the task and maintaining it. Samurai Yagyuu: Terra Firma Oversoul *Taking Yagyuu he performs an oversoul that combines the spirit of Earth with his Master Soul Yagyuu creating a grand warrior that can control gravity ( being able to fly,float, move the earth along with his attacks) *The Spirit of Earth can control Yagyuu as a setinent being as well, protecting Masamune by bringing him inside of its 'body' *